


Energy

by Sociopathic_Salamander



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Salamander/pseuds/Sociopathic_Salamander
Summary: Please do not read. Did not end up as what I wanted. Just plain bad. So do not read.





	Energy

I do not own, nor am I profiting off of Gravity Falls or it's characters 

 

It was bedtime at the Pines residence. Though they were adults, Dipper and Mabel still had made a decision to try to get to sleep before midnight, at the very latest. And since one could not sleep without the other, they had to enforce strict rules around bedtime to make sure one of them wouldn't stay up later than the other and therefore deprive both of sleep.

 

However, tonight Mabel had broken a bedtime rule. One of the first and foremost rules was NO CAFFEINATION! But for some odd reason, Mabel had decided that tonight was the perfect night to try out her newest form of Mabel Juice-now with twice the sugar and thrice the plastic dinosaurs!

Dipper knew something was amiss when, while getting a glass of water, he came upon the wild creature known to men as caffeinated Mabel. When he set eyes upon her, Mabel was running laps in their living whilst also drinking a pitcher of Mabel Juice. When she saw Dipper had entered the room, Mabel approached him with apologies and plastic dinosaurs upon her lips, saying how sorry she was that she had drunk the Mabel Juice, but it was just so alluring and tantalizing.

 

Dipper, to his credit, was not the least bit frustrated with Mabel. Instead, he simply set down his glass of water, reached for Mabel's remaining Mabel Juice, and tiredly exclaimed,

"I guess we're pulling an all nighter,"

And chugged the last of the Mabel Juice.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments with any and all notes, remarks, questions, or just normal comments. I will listen to each and every one to try to become a better writer.


End file.
